Homecoming
by Lintu68
Summary: Romantic one-shot with a huge smut warning. Giving Steph and Ranger their HEA.


_Warnings for smut.__ As always, the characters don't belong to me, but to the fantastic JE._

**Homecoming**

My name is Stephanie Plum. Today it's been 357 days since my lover and partner left for a government issued military operation. It was only supposed to last a month, but soon it will have been a year. My life is all about counting days now. 357 days since I hugged him goodbye. 357 days since I woke up in his arms, feeling warm and secure. 357 days since we made love.

341 days since he left me a voicemail telling me he loved me but wouldn't be able to come home just yet.

I've counted the weeks, days, minutes… Even the seconds.

357 days since I told him I love him.

I could tell the exact moment people started thinking Ranger wasn't coming home. He'd been gone seven months when my friends and family started treating me differently. I was no longer the girl whose boyfriend was gone on a long mission. I was the girl whose boyfriend was dead and she didn't realize it herself.

They tried to talk to me about it, but I didn't listen. I knew they were wrong and he was coming home. I found my days oddly lacking without him there, but I kept busy chasing skips, and somehow the days went by. Occasionally I'd have bad days when I worried myself sick over him, but for the most parts, I was happy.

Today was different, though. I'd felt restless and nervous all day. It was already dark outside and I was standing by the fridge, trying to decide what to eat. I couldn't shake the feeling of restlessness, and I found myself wishing Ranger was here. I missed him so incredibly much; it was eating me up from the inside, taking my breath away. These were the kind of days that I dreaded. Days when I felt completely empty and the longing and pain flooded my body, dulled my senses and left me breathless.

When my phone rang it almost made me jump out of my skin. I muttered a curse and closed the fridge door. As I turned around to find my phone, it suddenly hit me. It was the Batman theme. It was almost a year since I heard that little melody and it almost knocked my feet from under me. I grabbed the edge of the countertop and drew a sharp breath. Emotions, so strong they threatened to consume me alive, raced through my mind, making my entire body shiver.

Ranger was calling. Relief flooded my mind, and I felt tears behind my eyelids.

As the phone kept ringing, I suddenly snapped out of my stupor. I needed to answer it.

"Shit… Where's my phone?" I asked out loud and frantically ran into the living room. "Shit, shit, shit…" I kept chanting to myself and desperately dug through my purse. I gave an almost panicked little shriek when I couldn't find it and dumped the contents of the purse out on the coffee table. "Please don't hang up…!"

Finally I found the phone and grabbed it. I fumbled with the buttons until I found the right one and answered. Slowly, I put the phone to my ear and tried to calm my racing heart.

"…Ranger…?" I whispered.

"Babe."

"Oh god…" I sat down hard on the couch. "It's really you."

"I know… It's so good to hear your voice."

"Are you okay? Where are you? Are you coming home?" I couldn't have stopped the questions even if I wanted to.

"I'm already home Babe. Open the door."

I dropped the phone like it was white hot and ran to the door. I fumbled with the lock before the door finally opened.

And there he was.

I couldn't quite believe it was really him. He was wearing green army fatigues, his hair was cropped short and he held a large military duffel bag in his hand. He was skinnier than he used to be and had lost some of the bulk. He looked tired, but I could have sworn he was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

A small smile played on his lips and I suddenly awoke from my trance.

"Ranger!" I launched myself at him, throwing my arms around his neck and wrapping my legs around his hips. He dropped the duffel bag and caught me easily, hugging me tight.

His hands were fisted in my hair and he kissed me hard, plunging his tongue into my eager mouth. I had waited for this moment for so long, and his lips on mine felt like pure magic. He sucked my lower lip into his mouth and I felt an incredible rush of heat spread through me.

Laughing, he broke the kiss. With his forehead against mine, he whispered against my lips.

"Oh God, I missed you Babe. You are so beautiful."

I couldn't stop smiling and I had tears in my eyes. I hugged him closer, revelling in the feeling of his warm body against mine and his hard muscles under my hands.

His hands slid under my shirt and his fingers brushed against my skin, sending electric jolts racing to my center. His hands felt like heaven on my skin. He pressed by back against the wall and a harsh moan escaped my lips as I felt his body pressed against mine. He traced wet kisses down my neck, his stubble scraping my skin. He moved one of his hands down between us and rubbed me through my jeans until I arched my back and cried out with pleasure. He trailed his lips down my throat, his teeth scraping my skin roughly. The slight pain felt wonderful as it mixed with desire and need.

Ranger let me slide back down and I fumbled with the snap of his cargos. I finally managed to get his pants open and sneaked my hand in, feeling his erection under my fingers. The silky skin felt smooth and warm and I grabbed him and moved my hand up and down, drawing a low growl from him.

Ranger toed his shoes and socks off and removed his pants as I pulled his shirt over his head. I marvelled at his naked form in front of me. I didn't have time to admire him for long, before he pressed me up against the wall again. Ranger undressed me in mere seconds, and captured my lips in a breathtaking kiss. His hands cupped my breasts, finding my nipples and rolling them between his fingers. His hands felt incredible on my body, and I arched into his touch, my fingers digging into his shoulders.

His moves were almost frantic, as one of his hands moved lower and I felt his fingers on my clit. He pressed down hard and I cried out, pleasure taking over my body. I thrashed my head from side to side as his talented fingers worked my center. He captured my wrists with his hand, and held them captured above my head. With satisfaction, I welcomed the feeling of surrendering to his touch. Suddenly he thrust his long fingers roughly into me, rubbing my G-spot furiously.

The orgasm hit me hard. My knees buckled and left me hanging by my wrists in his iron grip, his fingers inside me. White hot heat spread through me, leaving my body weak, but aching for more.

In a quick move, Ranger lifted me up into his arms and carried me to the bedroom like I weighed nothing. I gasped as he put me down on the bed and entered me in one slow stroke. When he was fully inside me, he paused and rested his forehead against mine.

"Fuck… You feel so good." His voice was strained from the effort of holding himself still.

I moved slightly underneath him, urging him to fuck me.

"Please Ranger…" I whispered and leaned in to bite him playfully on the shoulder.

He gave a low growl and started moving inside me. I was sure I was going to die from the pleasure; it felt so good to have him inside me again. His thrusts came harder and harder until I was crying out and clinging to him, teeth and nails. I could feel him grow closer to his release and whispered in his ear.

"I love you."

The orgasm washed over me with shocking strength, leaving me breathless and panting as Ranger reached his own release.

Afterwards, we lay quietly in bed together, holding each other. I couldn't believe Ranger was back; I kept running my hands over his skin, making sure he was still there next to me. Making sure he was okay. I used his chest as my pillow and slowly played with the dog tags around his neck.

"I can't believe you're really back." I sighed. "It's been forever."

"I know… I thought about you every single day while I was away. You never left my mind. I promise I'll never leave again."

He reached up and removed the chain with the tags from around his neck. He reached for my hand and placed the dog tags in it, then gently closed my fist around them.

"I told the government I'm done." He whispered against my hair. "From now on, these are yours. I'll stay with you as long as you'll have me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ranger has been home a week now. This past year has been a learning experience for me. I've learned that not only do we survive without each other; our relationship is also strong enough to stand up to the difficulties we encounter.

I've learned that even though we might survive without each other, together is a million times better.

I've learned that love doesn't lay where we are, but where our thoughts and hearts are - and my thoughts were with Ranger, every step of the way.

I've learned that missing someone can tear you apart, but the moments spent together are cherished even more for it.

I've learned that even though there will be ups and downs, and there will be fights and hurt, there will also be understanding, respect and above all, love.

I've learned that lonely nights, no matter how many, will be erased from the memory with one night spent together.

I've learned that no amount of sex or physical satisfaction can compare to just being held by the one person who wants nothing more than to hold you back.

I've learned that the pain and tears loneliness causes, fade away at the sight of him at the door, a smile on his lips and love in his eyes.

I wear the dog tags around my neck. Ranger thinks it's sexy, I just like the way they feel against my skin.

He asked me to move in with him.

This time, it's forever.


End file.
